marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Melinda May (MCU)
Summary Melinda May is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Everything changed for her after her mission in Bahrain, where she was forced to kill a villainous child inhuman who was controlling others. She became mentally scarred and her marriage fell apart. She was selected for Coulson's team and helped him select the other members of the team. When S.H.I.E.L.D. fell due to Hydra being uncovered, she remained with the team and they continued going on covert missions. She became Coulson's second in command when he took over leadership of S.H.I.E.L.D. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''9-A | 8-C Name: Melinda May, The Cavalry Origin: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Gender: Female Age: 40-50's Classification: S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand to Hand Combatant and Marksman, Master Acrobat, Stealth Mastery, Skilled Pilot, Sleep Manipulation (With an I.C.E.R.), Multilingualism (can speak English, Chinese and Spanish), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Resistance to Telepathy | Statistics Amplification(With the Berserker Staff) Attack Potency:''' '''Small Building level (Knocked out Marcus Scarlotti, who nearly killed Hawkeye. Defeated Francis Noche who bent metal bars. Equal to Bobbi Morse. Overpowered Aida. Held her own against a Centipede soldier that blasted open a shipping container. Has defeated LMDs, Kree and Remorath their leader Qovas who is one of the most skilled combatants in the galaxy. Threw a knife through a Kevlar vest. Her official rank is greater than the Black Widow. Nonchalantly broke through a barricaded barn door with a single kick. Fought with Eva Belyakov, an Inhuman with strength enhanced enough to destroy a car and managed to kill her) | Building level (Smashed brick columns with ease. Defeated several Centipede soldiers who are as powerful as Mike Peterson) Speed:''' '''Peak Human (Flipped down a hallway and knocked out a guy faster than he can make a call. Scaled a building) with High Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Marcus in their fight. Flipped while trickshotting through active gunfire. Deflected spheres thrown by Sinara with her telekinesis Dodged a missile). Supersonic attack speed with Smith & Wesson M&P Lifting Strength:' At least '''Class 1 '(Can snap necks with minimal effort. Crushed the neck of a Primitive, who are peak human level, with pure grip strength) | '''Class 50 Striking Strength:' '''Small Building Class '(Broke a slab of concrete with her fingertips) | '''Building Class Durability:''' '''Small Building level (Survived punches from Francis. Took hits from Kree and Centipede soldiers. Traded blows with Eva Belyakov, an Inhuman with super strength who destroyed a car) | Building level Stamina:''' Peak Human Range:' Standard melee range, higher with guns '''Standard Equipment:' Smith & Wesson M&P, an I.C.E.R., a Knife Intelligence:''' High (Is a master fighter and spy. Is fluent in multiple languages and is a skilled pilot.) '''Weaknesses: Is mentally affected by her trauma in Bahrain. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Master Martial Artist: May is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best martial artists, possessing more black belts than the Black Widow. May employs various fighting styles such as Egyptian Jiu-Jitsu, Australian Street Fighting, Wrestling, Silat, Taekwondo, empty hand Eskrima, Vovinam and uses Alaskan Bone-Breaking techniques. She was able to take down a Centipede assassin and beat Grant Ward in a sparring match and twice again, once when he was under the influence of Lorelei and the other time when they fought at Cybertek. Agent 33 underestimated May in their fight because both were trained by S.H.I.E.L.D. Even after being tortured she was able to defeat Agent 33. May has also subdued opponents far stronger than herself such as Kree, LMD's, Primitives, and Remorath in close quarters. Her sense of fighting is so instinctive that she was able to circumvent Ben's mind-reading ability. Even while not at peak health, she has displayed the ability to defeat a squad of HYDRA soldiers in hand to hand combat. She has been overcome in physical combat on very few occasions, especially by opponents with superhuman strength, such as Michael Peterson when he took her by surprise in an alley in Los Angeles, or the Asgardian Lorelei. Key: Base | Berserker Staff